


The Fire Within Us

by thatonestorywriter



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonestorywriter/pseuds/thatonestorywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You move to Los Santos after being betrayed by your crew in your hometown.<br/>you bump into Micheal De Santa while trying to find a place to stay.</p><p> </p><p>A spark is ignited...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Within Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To my friend to loves Micheal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+friend+to+loves+Micheal).



> Wassup dudes and dudettes!  
> This is my very first fanfic that I've actually thought was good enough to post, so I appreciate the feedback!  
> Oh and it will have chapters. 
> 
> The characters in the story do not belong to me!

Honestly, the only reason I was moving to Los Santos was because I wanted to see how the rich but miserable, and the poor but happy lived their lives…

No that’s not the reason, I’m moving here because of what happened in my _hometown, if I can even call it that anymore…_

Long story short I trusted someone that betrayed me and put my life at risk, well more at risk I guess, you see I’m a thief (and a bloody good one might I add)

Anyway as I was traveling along some streets looking for a hotel I could stay in for a while until I found a temporary home.

“I’ve been driving for ever, I need to find a bar” I mumble scanning the area for a bar.

“Hmmm, tequi-la-la, why the fuck not?

As I was about to get out I my car I felt a thud hit the back of my car.

 

 

“What the..?” I slowly made my way out of my car, remembering my gun in the glove compartment.

“Oh shit! I am so sorry... Shit! Are you okay?!”

I look up to see where the voice is coming from, to find a blonde, cubby teenager/young dude.

“I’m fine, apart from the almost heart attack you nearly gave me”.

“I’m so sorry I can’t say that enough, I’m.. Jimmy by the way”

He offers his hand for me to shake which I accept.

“ Y/N, I’m new in this plastic city”

“ahah… Funny” his eyes drift to the back of the my car “ OH fuck I dented it! Fuck fuck! I’ve got money so you can fix that! … I mean it’s my dad’s money but- whatever’’

“Dude your babbling” I say

“Right shit sorry it’s still driveable s-so follow me and ill get the money”

I quickly jump back in my car and follow Jimmy to his house.

 

Once we had pulled into his I was wowed, this kid lived in a freaking mansion!

“ Holy fuck… you weren’t lying” I say surprised written on my face.

“ Yeah… my dad has a way of getting money” Jimmy replied looking bored with the conversation.

I snapped my head to him. “Wait your dads in the game?”  

His eyes widen “Not you too.. GOD DAMN IT! Agh lets just go inside”

“Lead the way”

 

* * *

 

“DAD!, DAD! for gods sakes DAD!! Jimmy yells into the house.

“ENOUGH!! What did you do now and who is this?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know its not a lot but thanks for reading i hoped you enjoyed! Please leave feedback and i should have another chapter up soon!


End file.
